11.22.63
11.22.63 is a Hulu original series based on the novel, 11/22/63 by Stephen King. The series is executive produced by J. J. Abrams, Stephen King, Bryan Burk, Bridget Carpenter and Kevin Macdonald, the last of whom directed and executive-produced the first two hours. The series premiered on February 15, 2016. Synopsis A teacher discovers a time portal that leads to October 21, 1960 and goes on a quest to try and prevent the assassination of John F. Kennedy. His mission is complicated by the presence of Lee Harvey Oswald, the fact that he is falling in love, and the past itself. Cast Main Cast *James Franco -as- Jake Epping *Sarah Gadon -as- Sadie Dunhill *Cherry Jones -as- Marguerite Oswald *Lucy Fry -as- Marina Oswald *George MacKay -as- Bill Turcotte *Daniel Webber -as- Lee Harvey Oswald *T.R. Knight -as- Johnny Clayton *Kevin J. O'Connor -as- Yellow Card Man *Josh Duhamel -as- Frank Dunning *Chris Cooper -as- Al Templeton Guest Stars * Juliette Angelo -as- Bobbi Jill Allnut *Gil Bellows -as- James Hosty *Grantham Coleman -as- Bonnie Ray Williams * Antoni Corone -as- Jack Ruby *Jonny Coyne -as- George de Mohrenschildt * Wilbur Fitzgerald -as- Will Fritz * Braeden Lemasters -as- Mike Coslaw * Gregory North -as- Edwin Walker * Michael O'Neill -as- Arliss Price * Annette O'Toole -as- Edna Price *Tonya Pinkins -as- Mimi Corcoran * Leon Rippy -as- Harry Dunning *Nick Searcy -as- Deke Simmons * Bob Stephenson -as- Silent Mike *Brooklyn Sudano -as- Christy Epping * Constance Towers -as- Old Sadie Dunhill Co-Stars (select) *Miranda Calderon -as- Ruth Paine *Joanna Douglas -as- Doris Dunning *Pip Dwyer -as- Jacqueline Kennedy *Russell Ferrier -as- Agent Shanklin *Jack Fulton -as- Young Harry Dunning *Michael Izquierdo -as- Bobby Oswald *Shauna MacDonald -as- Jeanne de Mohrenschildt *Brian Nicholas -as- Buell Frazier *Chris Phipps -as- John F. Kennedy *Amy Marie Wallace -as- Vada Oswald Production Executives * J. J. Abrams - Executive Producer * Bryan Burk - Executive Producer * Bridget Carpenter - Executive Producer, Writer * James Franco - Producer and Director * Joe Henderson - Consulting Producer, Writer * Stephen King - Executive Producer * Kevin Macdonald - Executive Producer and Director * Brian Nelson - Co-Executive Producer, Writer * Quinton Peeples - Co-Executive Producer, Writer Directors * John David Coles * James Franco * James Kent * Kevin Macdonald * James Strong * Frederick E.O. Toye Writers * Bridget Carpenter * Brigitte Hales * Joe Henderson * Stephen King (novel) * Brian Nelson * Quinton Peeples Episodes #The Rabbit Hole #The Kill Floor #Other Voices, Other Rooms #The Eyes of Texas #The Truth #Happy Birthday, Lee Harvey Oswald #Soldier Boy #The Day in Question Gallery Videos Trailers 11.22.63 on Hulu Trailer (Official) 11.22.63 on Hulu Teaser Trailer (Official) 11.22.63 on Hulu Teaser Trailer 2 (Official) Behind the Scenes If You Had a Chance to Change History, What Would You Change? • 11.22.63 on Hulu Stephen King, J.J. Abrams & James Franco Go Behind the Scenes of 11.22.63 • 11.22.63 on Hulu How Different Is 11.22.63 From Stephen King's Novel? • 11.22.63 on Hulu What Inspired Stephen King to Write 11.22.63? • 11.22.63 on Hulu Character Insights James Franco Shares His Approach to Playing Jake Epping • 11.22.63 on Hulu Sarah Gadon Talks About Playing Sadie Dunhill • 11.22.63 on Hulu How Did Daniel Webber Bring Lee Harvey Oswald To Life? • 11.22.63 on Hulu Lucy Fry Talks About Playing the Wife of Lee Harvey Oswald • 11.22.63 on Hulu Promotional Images 11-22-63_Promo_001.jpg 11-22-63_Promo_002.jpg References External Links Official Website Category:Content